Devices such as anemometers for the measurement of wind speeds are known, and devices for recording wind speed data are also know. Recorded wind speed data from such devices may be valuable for resolving insurance claims resulting from storm damage. However, during severe weather, or in the aftermath of severe storms, the recording of wind speeds may be interrupted and/or the recorded wind speed data may be lost due to physical damage, lightning strikes, water intrusion, power loss, looting, vandalism or other causes adversely affecting the wind speed measurement and recording devices and/or the media upon which the wind speed data is stored. A need therefore exists, for methods, systems and media for managing wind speed data that are more resistant to damage, interruption and/or data loss during and after severe weather.
Even when recorded wind speed data remains intact, following a severe storm it may be difficult to obtain access to the locations where the recorded wind speed data is stored. This can result in delays in obtaining recorded wind speed data, which in turn can delay the resolution of insurance claims resulting from storm damage. A need therefore exists, for methods, systems and media for managing wind speed data that can transfer the wind speed data in a timely manner from the associated wind measurement stations to remote locations where the data can be evaluated. A need further exists, for methods, systems and media for managing wind speed data that can evaluate wind speed data to determine if certification of the wind speed data is indicated and/or to determine if payment under a contract is indicated.